oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus Maelstrom
History Ventus maelstrom is a prince of haven. Ventus was born in the city of haven to the king and queen of haven, he was a troublesome child and caused much issue to both the king and the servants as they attempted to raise the fickle child. He developed a egotistical and crude personality at a young age picking on the other noble kids with the power of his name and not abiding rules set for him do to his belief he was more important than the others around him. He had a soft spot for his mother and tried to behave in front of her but his actions were reported to her none the less making him angry at the servants and escalating the trouble even worse. William Gerald decided this must stop. He took ventus and put him in a military program to raise him as a loyal and caring prince of the people at age 10. Ventus protested heavily but his complaints fell on deaf ears as he was taken and tutored in the arts of being a good soldier for the city. Ventus had a tough time following the rules but excelled in combat itself managing to dodge the others and strike them in their vital points when distracted. He excelled in stealth and nimble movements earning himself a spot as a scout in the military. He continued this life in the military until he was 15 where he, in the middle of a battle against the forces threatening haven that was a group of goblins, was struck by a spell of electricity. The spell coursed through his body causing pain and... power... The electricity even as it injured his body strove through his muscles and stored itself inside the core of his being. As a goblin came to attack him with a club he raised his hand to stave them off and arcs of lightning were thrown from his hand roasting the goblin and awakening his ability to control the element of air. He was struck with terrible pain after this for days. The electricity being a hard burden on his body to even the point the king came to make sure he was ok himself. It was there he gave ventus a ring with the royal seal of haven on it. Not long after ventus managed to learn to control the power and managed to regain control. He was told the ring was his right as prince of haven and a artifact of strong power. Ventus, humbled through his fathers gift and the experiences he had had to this point simply nodded with a face of acceptance and respect to his father. After recovery, Ventus decided he needed to go and test his own strength in the world and with a letter explaining this sent to his father went to become an adventurer in the world. Training for 3 more years on how to control this new found power and mix it with his techniques used as a scout. With the orc war spreading out the prince has put great efforts into helping the kingdom defend against the orc menace and defeating the pale king. Having created the guild the Storm Guardians in order to have a personal force of adventurers to distribute in defense of the city he has hired groups to go around assisting the war efforts. Having been overpowered by a latent disease ventus was taken to the plane of air and in order to escape certain death to the disease used the wish of a genie to assimilate with the air, becoming an air elemental. Now Married to Eilynn silvertide a prominent adventurer and merchant of the white pearl trading company. Now days the King of Storms is retired, along with his loving wife Eilynn they rule the water filled country of sanctuary after being given funds to establish the kingdom by his father through his wifes skill in business. The canal city is often followed by storms created by his whims and thunder and lightning are not uncommon even in clear days as the king patrols the area for threat. Over the years he has become less stern and more fatherly due to him raising his child Lierah Gerald. The storm guardians were left to autonomy in all branches and he spends his spare time when not patrolling either fishing for large sea monsters in the ocean or going on long journeys using his incredible speed of lightning to get around. Appearance Ventus is grey skinned like stormy clouds with black and white mixed wispy hair floating in a nonexistant breeze. His eyes are entirely electric blue and seem to glow with an electric power. His body structure is thin and strong and muscles line his body in a way that befits a man focusing speed over power. Personality Ventus is a quiet yet intense person to be around. He speaks up when he feels it needs to be and stays quiet when he feels it is time to listen. He only talks to people if he finds it necessary or addressed first and is straight to the point if he does so. He is quick to anger if his values are tread upon and doesn't like goblins and orcs. He has strong leadership quality's. After he retired he has become much more easy going and is quick with a joke as he has embraced his chaotic nature from the powers of lightning. His emotions are easy to read if you're close to him but the stern nature has not left him. Should threat come to him or his family the storm king will prove his might again. Friends Many adventurers to plentiful to be counted Enemies The enemies of haven are ventus' enemies. As are the enemies of sanctuary. Aspirations Ventus hopes to prove himself a good king now that he has taken up the throne and strives to understand his peoples lives and make them easier for them. Category:Player Characters Category:NPCs